Something I Need
by severussnapefan123
Summary: After running away with Elphaba, Fiyero has trouble explaining to Elphaba, well, everything really. Explaining his love for her, explaining his intentions, and explaining why they belong together. Despite all the tragedy, they somehow find peace in each other, loving each other for what its worth. Songfic inspired by Something I Need. Oneshot.


Something I Need

**AN: Hello! I am not a writer, at all. I cooked this up in about a half an hour, wanting to get it off of my chest. But I was just super inspired by this song called "Something I Need" by OneRepublic. So I decided I would try to write a Fiyeraba fic. I really struggled with writing Elphaba. If I decide to continue this whole "fanfic thing", I will definitely need to work on her, haha. **

**Nothing super original here, or anything, but yeah. Hope you enjoy it. It's Pre ALAYM. **

Author's note: Wicked doesn't belong to me.

Despite everything that had just happened in the throne room, Fiyero was happy. Really, truly happy. What made him happiest, was that this green girl, this Elphaba, who was the only one in his whole life who could see behind every mask he lay out for himself, was here with him. Finally. After years of searching, he found her. The worst part of searching for Elphaba was the ticking of time. Fiyero had always been a person who took chances, and really tried to _live_ life, instead of just being present. He wanted to be there. He wanted to feel. He wanted to love. Except of course, his dancing through life phase, and the time when he was too much of a coward to break up with Glinda. While searching for Elphaba, he would always dream of how he would live life differently once he found her. What he would tell her. Where they would go, together.

_I had a dream the other night_

_About how we only get one life_

_Woke me up right after two_

_Stayed awake and stared at you_

_So I wouldn't lose my mind_

Except she would never be there.

But now she was. The girl, who means everything to him, is not right in front of him. Except instead of responding with love, or at least confusion, she was angry.

"Fiyero, you Oz-forsakened, Oz-damned, lying jerk faced asshole! You leave right now! You don't know what you're getting yourself into, this isn't what you want, I don't know what got into that brainless head of yours, but I'm sure you just had a hallucination after too much alcohol or something —"

"Fae, I know what I'm doing, Oz damn it! Ok, this isn't how I wanted to say this to you for the first time, but I'll go right ahead. I love you, Elphaba. I love you so much, and I know I made so many mistakes, and I should've gone after you when I had the chance, but we're both here now and…" She cut him off.

"Stop lying, Fiyero."

"Elphaba—"

"Stop this instance." And stop he did, when instead he pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. It wasn't the first kiss he imagined for them, it was fiery and heated yet utterly _perfect. _

When they broke apart, she was rendered speechless, so he took the opportunity.

"Elphaba. I know this is sudden, and that's probably not what you were expecting out of the throne room visit, but, I just need you. And I think you need me too. You need a sense of optimism and happiness in your life, and I think I can give you that. You can't deny that what we have is something different. You can't deny that we both felt something with that lion cub, back during Shiz. And you better stop denying that I love you. Because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and everything I've been doing at Shiz and beyond was for you. I studied to graduate for you, I worked my way up the Gale Force for you, to protect you. It was all for you, and I need you to know that."

"I'm not denying it. I just can't have you die for me, Yero. And you will. Die, I mean. Here, with me. It's not safe, and I—"

_And if you only die once I wanna die with _

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people there's one killing me_

_And if we only die once, (hey) _

_I wanna die with you_

"Fae, relax. You know, there's really only one person that has the power to truly kill me, and it's you." She visibly blanked at that. "You have no idea how much you mean to me. Fae, I'm a very simple person. All I need is your love, I promise. We will make it. I don't know how, but it doesn't matter. I don't care what happens, I just need you."

She paused. "Yero… you're making it very hard for me to push you away when you're saying all of that." She looked away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

_Honey don't you be afraid _

_If we got nothing, we got us_

"Hey, hey, look at me." He tilted her chin up to look at him. Everything's gonna be alright. Right now, we're safe here in the forest. We got each other, and that's all that matters."

_I know that we're not the same_

_But I'm so damn glad that we made it to _

_this time, this time_

"I know we've changed," he continued. "But that doesn't change the way I feel when I"m with you. I feel free, liberated, and utmost right. You're the one person in this whole world who can make me feel truly everything.

"Fiyero… I know you may think these things, but I assure you, this isn't a life I would choose for anyone." She paused. "Not even myself."

"Fae, you listen to me! Your life will change now, you know that. You'll have me. We'll figure something out."

"As long as you're mine". She whispered, after quite some time.

"I'll be yours, forever, Fae, you know that."

With that, he kissed her again. Soon before they knew it, their despair and true desire for each other turned into something else, as their kisses slowly became more passionate, heated even. They made love on the cold forest floor that night, knowing that even though their lives are a complete and utter chaotic mess, they have each other.

_If we only live once, I wanna live with you_

**So there we go. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
